


Rhythm of Drops in the Rain

by NikkiWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiWinchester/pseuds/NikkiWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally admits his feelings but it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of Drops in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This poem isn't very well written but I hope you understand the message behind it. Thank you for reading it :)

I couldn't get to you

I was too far away

I never got to tell you what I wanted to 

There were so many things I wanted to say

 

Now I can't because soon you'll be gone

I should have protected you, Little Brother

I've been lying to you for so long

I'm always messing up one way or another

 

I should have saved you, Sammy

So I could tell you what I needed to

And I hope that you can still hear me

because I'm finally saying 'I love you'

 

But I know it's too late

I failed you again

I guess this is fate

So you be good in Heaven

 

I know that i failed at my job

Because now you're dying 

Leaving me to scream and sob

And now there's no point in lying

 

I'm in love with you, Sammy

And I'm sorry that I was so vain

Because look how it all turned out to be

You're dying to the rhythm of drops in the rain.

 

 


End file.
